


Love in the Dark

by salinarain



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salinarain/pseuds/salinarain
Summary: reylo现代AU，话剧演员Ben x 女大学生Rey开头部分灵感来源于《时空恋旅人》
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Rey，英国某大学机械专业二年级学生，正是热情洋溢有着用不完精力的时候，每天不是从教室放学就是从实验室下班。对于爱玩的她来说，这一切需要被改变，需要来点不一样的。

和她一起租房住的舍友Rose总是说：“Hey！我觉得你只是缺个男朋友！”

真的是这样吗？也许不是，但听多了Rey开始怀疑这句话是真的了。

“你喜欢什么样的男孩子？”Rose边问边处理那些神秘的东方食材。

每到周日休息，Rose总会起个大早准备午饭，Rey会陪在她旁边，她很喜欢Rose做的越南美食，尽管不会用，呃，那个叫什么来着？“筷子”？用叉或者勺都很难撩起那种面条。虽然Rose一直纠正她那个叫米线。但是这些都不妨碍自己把它们塞进自己的胃里。

“嗯……”Rey随手拿起一片切的超薄的牛肉片往嘴里一扔，仔细思考了一下这个问题，“黑头发？”

“亚洲人？”Rose惊讶地问道，“我有几个朋友还是单身，需要我引荐一下吗？”

“不不…”Rey捂着嘴把牛肉片咽下去，“虽然我喜欢亚洲美食，但是生活习惯这方面，你最懂我了…不是歧视的意思哦。”

“我懂。”Rose耸耸肩，“然后呢？”

“头发有一点点长没关系，但要整洁。”Rey想到系里不修边幅的男生不禁皱了皱眉，“然后，高大健壮的身体？”说完她自己都笑了。

“哇哦！！！”看来这句不禁引起了Rose的遐想，“看来这个才是重点。我再来帮你完善一下。”说着她放下了手中的活，正了正色：“低沉性感的嗓音……”Rose搞怪般的两只手做了个扭动的姿势，眼睛半眯着一张一合像是在讲一个精彩绝伦的故事，“想要胡子？”

“嗯哼！”Rey不置可否，点了点头。

“蓝绿色的眼睛？蓝绿色？”Rose不敢确定又重复了一遍。

“蓝绿色？不不…黑发怎么会是蓝绿色的眼睛呢…”Rey摆摆手，“棕色。金棕色。”

“啊哦～看来我们Rey心目中的白马王子已经有模有样了。”Rose赞叹着继续开始手上的活，“其他生活方面的要求呢？”

“还没想过。”Rey拍了拍手离开厨房，“需要帮忙叫我，我先看会儿电视。”

在沙发上坐稳后，Rey自嘲的笑了笑，哪里有那么好运遇到这样一位男士呢？

第二天，课间休息的时候，Rose神神秘秘的跑到Rey的座位前，一把按住她翻书的手，问：“晚上有约会吗？”

Rey摇了摇头，今天教授这里也不需要帮手，难得空闲下来，她还没规划好做什么，也许去大超市采购日用品。

“我找到了个超好玩的餐厅，在伦敦市中心！”Rose脸上难掩兴奋。

“怎么个好玩法？”Rey合上书，拿出手机准备google一下这个所谓的餐厅。

“别搜了。这是个在黑暗中吃饭的餐厅。”

“在黑暗中？那怎么吃？”Rey突然怀疑Rose是不是哪里不太对。

“重点不是这个！重点是在黑暗中和陌生异性一起吃饭，这是不是很有意思？”Rose抓着Rey的手，说道：“这个有趣的餐厅在Ins上很红，好多人po了照片说通过餐厅搞得联谊，真的找到了另一半。这不正是你需要的吗？”

作为一名理工科的学生，她的理智在告诉自己，不论是灯明还是灯灭，找到男朋友完全是个概率事件，并不会因为灯的关系产生变数。但是Rey作为女生的那一面却认为去试试又何妨，万一呢？多一个机会就多一分概率，何乐而不为。

“好吧，是今晚？”Rey再次和Rose确定时间。

得到了肯定的答复后，两个女孩子相约放学后去Shopping Mall购物，好好打扮一下自己。

Rey和Rose去了Selfridges购买了晚上约会时要穿的衣服，两个女孩不约而同地选择了连衣裙，Rey选了白色无袖连衣裙，Rose穿的则是红色露肩连衣裙。Rey还抓紧时间去做了个头发，Rose很爱惜自己的黑长直，只是做了个护理。原本计划坐地铁过去的，结果发现快迟到了，才急急忙忙打车赶到了餐厅门口。

“哦呼……”Rey喘了口气，拍了拍自己衣服上的灰尘，跟着Rose走进了餐厅正门。其实上面并没有灰尘，只是紧张惹的祸。

在Rose报了自己预约的手机号码以后，服务生把他们带进了和普通食客分隔开的另一个房间。房间内灯是开着的，并没有其他人，只有摆放整齐的餐具，看来是很正统的西餐厅，餐具就有十一把，长方形的餐桌边各有两把椅子，看起来是两对同时进行，这让Rey不禁松了口气，有熟人陪在身边总能缓解自己的紧张情绪。

“女士们，请先入座。”服务生为她们拉开了椅子，示意淑女们先坐下。原本以为自己要和Rose并排坐，没想到却是面对面坐的，这也就表示自己要和陌生异性坐同一边。这超出了Rey的安全范围，她再次不安起来，表情显得很严肃。

“别担心。”Rose握了握Rey放在餐桌上不安的右手，“我就在你对面。”随后把餐巾递给了她，Rey点点头，来了几个深呼吸，接过餐巾铺在了自己的腿上。

“按照规定，女士入座后我们才能暗灯请出男士。”服务生微笑着对她们说，“如果两位准备好了我们就准备暗灯了，用餐途中有需要的话可以按服务铃。”

“准备好了。”Rose点了点头，示意可以开始了。

服务生弯腰鞠躬退出了房间，随后“啪”的一声，头顶的那盏灯被熄灭了。

紧接着是门打开的声音，有两个混在一起的脚步声由远及近走到了Rey和Rose身边。两位男士也是小心翼翼地坐下，因为双眼看不见放大了耳朵的敏锐度，可以肯定的是，坐在她身边的人身高一定比她高很多，因为他的呼吸声是从Rey耳朵上方传来的。

“先生们，女士们，现在上开胃菜，是主厨大虾色拉。”只听到每个人面前的盘子上都传来清脆的碰撞声。

开场很尴尬，几乎没人说话，只有叉子与盘子碰到的声音。

这可是我花了39磅来吃饭的地方哎，39磅放在平时不知道能吃多少顿了，对于一个大学生来说这也并不是一个小数字。我不就是为了这个好玩的附加理由才来这边花39磅的嘛！Rey越想越替自己不值，不满的情绪渐渐取代了她的不安感，Rey决定主动出击。

“你好。”Rey转头对身边的男士打招呼。

旁边的人不确定Rey是在和他说话，明显顿了一下才回答：“你好。”

一开口Rose差点跳了起来！要不是现在这种情况没法使用手机，她真的要发一串感叹号给Rey！因为那正是Rey心目中白马王子的条件之一：低沉性感的嗓音。

Rey觉得现在自己的心跳比刚才还要快了，就这么一个单词两个音节，像低音炮一样炸进她脑子里。

“嗯…我叫Rey Ridley。你呢？”为了不冷场，Rey巧妙地把问题抛给了对方。

“我叫Kylo Ren。”

Ren是个很少见的姓氏，Rey看了看他，黑暗中只能看出一个轮廓，看不出对方的表情。

“不好意思我太紧张了，我今天和我的朋友Rose一起来的。她就坐在你斜对面。”Rey打过招呼以后把对面的Rose也一并介绍给他。

“你好，Rose。”Kylo和对面的人打了个招呼，想了想他继续说下去，“今天我也是带朋友一起来的，他叫Finn Boyega。”

“噢！Boyega，这个姓不是英国人吧？”Rose对旁边的这位男士产生了好奇。

“是的，我是尼日利亚裔，而且我不得不提醒你，”Finn有点担忧的说，“我的肤色可能是在座的各种中最深的。”怕让姑娘们失望，他先坦白了自己的肤色。

“我并不在意，其实我也并不是英国人。”Rose突然对Finn产生好感，觉得他是个很诚实的人，“我是越南裔的。今天是我带Rey过来参加这个联谊的。”

“是啊，为此我们还去买了新裙子。”Rey笑着接话，大家一起聊天让她渐渐打开了话匣子。

“是吗？看来我们让两位淑女很重视啊。”Finn笑着说，“今天Kylo也穿了正装来，我还笑话他来着呢。”

Rey咽下最后一只虾仁后又转头望向Kylo，他看起来话很少，总是在思考着什么。“我甚至去做了头发。”Rey是对着Kylo说的，Rose明白了Rey的用意，开始拉着Finn聊天，给对面那对更多私人交流的时间。

“是吗？”Kylo一如既往淡淡地回答，“我相信一定很好看。”

“等用餐结束了你就能看到了。希望你能喜欢。”Rey用餐巾擦了擦嘴，大胆地对着Kylo说了心里话。

Rey看出来了Kylo也许是个不太会交际的人，而她自己本来就是个看到机会一定要抓住的人，毫不避讳的说，Rey已经被Kylo的声音俘虏了，这导致她想更多地去了解他，但又怕自己太直白把身边这个男人给吓到，这个度究竟如何把握，只能在接下来一步步的试探中进行。

而Kylo也感受到了Rey的主动，他有点不知所措，似乎工作时的那股子劲儿一下子被抽离了，他听着对面两人热火朝天的聊天，又想到Finn一直和他说的自己需要改变，Kylo用指关节敲着自己的腿，思考了三秒，终于主动开口：“你是做什么的？”

“我是个大二学生。”Rey回答说，“机械专业的。”

“读理工科专业的女生很少，You're special。”只要开口了，一切都显得没那么困难了。

“我也知道，但我从小对机器就特别喜爱。”Rey笑了笑，“你呢？你还没说你的职业呢。”

“噢，是的。”差点忘了这撮了，“我是个话剧演员。已经从业三年了。”

“你居然是话剧演员！”Rey对这个男人更感兴趣了，“那一定很有趣！”

“有趣？也许吧。”Kylo放下刀叉，等待主菜上桌，“这是份能让我乐在其中的工作。”

“能扮演不同的人生，这么想的话，我也挺向往的。”Rey望着窗外忽暗忽明的车灯想着，仿佛思绪已经飞到了剧场。

“女士们先生们，现在上主菜：香煎比目鱼配意式番茄汁。”服务生的出现打断了Rey和Kylo Ren的对话。

等主菜上好后，Kylo伸出自己的右手准备拿鱼刀，房间内太暗了他没有摸准，意外的摸到了Rey温暖细嫩，指关节分明的手。

“喔，对不起！”Kylo闪电般的收回手，这是他工作以外第一次摸到女生的手，脸不禁有点红了起来，也幸亏了是关灯进餐，不然被Finn瞧见了铁定要嘲笑他一番。

“没关系。”Rey屈了一下自己的食指指关节，似乎Kylo手掌中的温度还残留在上面，就像被春风拂过。Rey的心跳漏了一拍，从未有过的心动的感觉。

晚餐在Finn和Rose嬉笑下结束了，自从Kylo不小心摸到了Rey的手后，两人再也没有实质性的进展，像是想更深入了解却又害怕面对未知的世界。

Finn和Kylo先走出了餐厅，两人在马路上吸了根烟，Finn似乎还挺喜欢Rose这个有趣的姑娘，一直在对Kylo喋喋不休的形容她是多么可爱，幻想着她是怎样一个外貌的人。而Kylo则沉默地吞云吐雾。

“所以你觉得Rey怎么样？”Finn掐灭了烟蒂，扔进了垃圾桶。

“挺好的。”Kylo比Finn抽的快，已经在望着天空思考什么。

“Hey！好兄弟！”Finn撞了下他的肩，“好好把握机会。”

“Finn？”Rose最先走出来，一眼就确定了那个黑肤色的男孩就是自己喜欢的那个。

“Rose？”Finn惊讶地合不拢嘴，Rose真的太漂亮了，红色的连衣裙衬得她皮肤很白，黑色的长发像瀑布一样披在她瘦小的肩头上。

“是Kylo吗？”站在Rose身后的女孩走到Kylo面前，问道。

Rey带着她闪亮的笑容出现在Kylo的面前，她是那么漂亮，那么耀眼，就像黑暗中的蜡烛一样照亮了道路、温暖了寒冷的身体。那种温暖的感觉让Kylo想得到、想靠近，他不自觉地站的离她更近一些。

Rey惊讶程度不比听到Kylo声音时少，她真的不敢相信，就在前一天和Rose开着玩笑说起的白马王子真的站在了自己的面前，高大健壮的身材，帅气的五官，略带点胡子，能让人依靠的感觉。

她看到Kylo往前走了几步，高大的身躯为她挡住了夜晚的冷风。Kylo什么也没说，脱下了自己的西装外套为Rey披上：“晚上有点冷。你先穿我的外套吧。”

“嗯。”Rey点点头，不禁把还带着Kylo体温的外套用手抓紧。

在Kylo送她回家的路上，Rey暗暗下了决心，一定要把Kylo Ren追到手！


	2. Chapter 2

Kylo开车把Rey送回她和Rose位于伦敦西区的公寓。他熄了引擎，下车帮Rey拉开车门，护着她的头扶着她下车。

终于到了要分别的时候。Rey和Kylo面对面站着，谁都没开口说那句再见。一阵风吹过来，Kylo不自觉地站的离Rey更近点。

“谢谢你送我回家。”Rey抬头望着Kylo，“今天很开心。”

Kylo身上的香味飘进了Rey的鼻子，是木头的味道，这味道让她想到了湿草地，好像身在了刚下完雨的森林中。香味带着他的体温，又让人觉得温暖。太阳和雨滴，干燥温暖和湿润阴冷，居然在这个男人身上如此和谐的存在着，太不可思议了。

“香水的味道真好闻。”Rey笑着说。

“是Tom Ford的灰色香草根。”

听到Kylo的回答后，Rey思考了许久，就像是在认真的思考实验难题，一直有个声音在她脑中回荡：抱住他！抱住他！最终Rey做了今晚最为大胆的一个举动，她猛地扑进Kylo的怀抱，双臂环住了他的腰，用自己的右脸贴在他起伏的胸膛上，感受他的体温传递到自己的脸上，狠狠地吸了几口气，把那好闻的木质香味吸进自己的鼻腔。Rey觉得自己不把握住就会后悔而死，她不想自己死，她想立刻拥有Kylo Ren。

Kylo显然被Rey的举动吓到了，一动不动地任由她抱着自己，手臂僵直地伸在半空中，有点不知所措。过了一会儿，待他反应过来想回抱住Rey的时候，她却突然松开了自己。

“对不起，我太无礼了。”Rey退后了一步，整理了下自己有些凌乱的头发，“希望你不要在意。”

Kylo笑了，这是见面到现在Rey第一次看到他笑，难道他内心在嘲笑自己是个不矜持的姑娘吗？Rey瞬间对自己前面的举动懊悔不已。

“我希望你以后能一直这样对我。”Kylo笑着一手拉住Rey的右手，一手顺势把她直接揽进自己的怀中。

这下轮到Rey傻了，没想到Kylo那么快给了自己回应，他宽阔结实的胸膛比任何事都让她有安全感，真是让人贪恋的一个人。

Kylo突然用手小心翼翼地勾着Rey的下巴让她看着自己，然后低下头亲了一下她的嘴唇。嘴边的胡子扎得Rey觉得脸痒痒，她笑了笑，追着Kylo的嘴，踮起脚尖歪着头吻了上去。他的嘴唇和他的人一样温暖干燥，Rey忍不住啃咬起来，等她伸出自己的舌头时，Kylo倒也配合着张开了自己的嘴，轻轻勾着她的舌头往自己嘴里带。两人缠绵着吻了很久才松开对方，Rey这是第一次和人这样接吻，脸都红了，她恨不得直接撒手逃进公寓里。

“不请我进去坐一会儿吗？”Kylo低头咬着Rey的耳朵问。

谁能拒绝Kylo这样一位绅士的请求呢？Rey红着脸点了点头，拉着他的手往家里走。

在找开门钥匙的时候，直接不小心把钥匙掉在了地上，她尴尬地说：“对不起，我太紧张了。”

“没关系。”Kylo弯腰帮她把钥匙捡了起来，打开了大门。

Rey领着Kylo走进自己的卧室后，让他先在一边的椅子上坐一会儿，然后倒了两杯酒走进来，把左手上的那杯递给了他。

“幸好和Rose在庆祝成年的时候买了一瓶法国红酒，没想到现在派上用场了。”说完Rey自己先喝了一大口，现在也顾不得什么品酒了，最好让自己快点醉了，从下车到现在，自己表现的紧张又尴尬，醉了就没有这种，嗯，羞耻感了。

Kylo拿着酒杯并没有马上喝，而是环顾了一下Rey的卧室，很普通的女生房间，墙上贴着几张好莱坞男演员的海报，梳妆台上意外的摆放着一瓶花，看得出来是自己插的，花了一点心思的。书桌上摆了个相框，看起来是Rey小时候的照片，照片上和父母站在一起的Rey笑得特别开心。

“我发现家庭合照只有你小时候的照片？”Kylo好奇的问。

“啊，这个，其实是我五岁的时候我父母就离世了。”Rey似乎不太愿意提及这些，“我从小就是在孤儿院长大的。”

“对不起。”Kylo没想到Rey小时候曾经是这样度过自己童年的。

“没关系，时间很久了，我已经不太在意这些了。”Rey又喝了一口酒，淡淡地答道。

“其实我和你差不多。”Kylo也跟着抿了一口红酒，“我爸妈在我很小的时候就离婚了，我爸爸向往自由，在家的时间很少，我妈妈工作又特别忙。所以我从小就是和舅舅一起长大的。舅舅为了带我，都没结过婚。”

“看来我们终于有一个共同点了，和普通人不太一样的童年。”说完Rey又往自己的酒杯里添了半杯酒，“那你当初读大学读的也是戏剧专业吗？”

“不，我高中毕业后就去参军了，我想你应该从我的口音里听出来我是个美国人。我当时直接进了美国海军陆战队，在国内服役两年半后被派往了伊拉克。”Kylo说着深深吸了口气，这个经历对于他并不是那么容易说出口的，“在伊拉克呆了一年半后，我服役满四年，就直接退役了，回到美国后才考取了戏剧学院，然后才到英国发展。”

“那一定很艰难。”Rey有点不敢相信Kylo所经历地这一切，她甚至都不敢细问他在伊拉克的那些日子。

“不过这一切都过去了。我现在过的很好。”Kylo摊开双臂示意自己过的不错。

“嗯哼。”Rey有点微醉了，举起杯子，说：“敬现在美好的生活！”

“敬美好的生活！”Kylo跟着举起了酒杯。

两杯红酒下肚，Rey只觉得人有点晕乎乎的，脑子涨涨的，她嘿嘿傻笑了两声，对Kylo说：“我觉得有点热，都出汗了，我先去洗个澡，你等等我。”说完一把推倒了玻璃杯在地毯上，站起身想脱了连衣裙，但发现自己怎么都够不着拉链，“Kylo，能帮我拉下拉链吗？”

Kylo差点把刚喝进嘴里的酒喷出来，他有点犹豫，但还是站起来，把Rey连衣裙背后的拉链拉了下来，Rey背后光滑细腻的肌肤就这样突然呈现在Kylo面前，惹得Kylo不禁咽了下口水。

Rey完全不知道自己在做多危险的事，她利索的把裙子从身上退了下来，只穿了一条性感的黑色蕾丝边Ｔ字内裤歪歪扭扭地走进了浴室。

Kylo扶着额头无奈的看着Rey翘挺的双臀在自己眼前一摇一摆的走远，真不知道她是无心的还是故意的。

“老实点！”Kylo盯着自己下身渐渐抬头的欲望自言自语道。

Kylo一个人独自在Rey的房间里干等了半小时都不见她出来，想站起来去看看又怕撞见不该看的，只好坐回椅子。过了两分钟，Kylo等得有点烦躁了，不停的用脚尖点着地，怎么都该洗好了啊！他终于坐不住了，把空酒杯放在椅子上去找Rey了。

浴室就在卧室出门右手边第一间，喝醉的Rey粗心地连门都没锁上，里面传来水溅在瓷砖上的声音。

“Rey？你还好吗？”没有人应答。

Kylo生怕她出事，立马闯了进去。雾气弥漫的浴室里比外面温度高了几度，印入眼帘的首先是被Rey脱在地上的内裤，Kylo直接跨了过去，再往前走几步就看到了还在冲洗的Rey，她似乎完全没听到前面Kylo叫她，湿漉漉但整齐披下来的头发似乎说明了她已经洗完头发了，Rey甩了下湿发，然后把头发全都拢到一侧的胸前，背后的肩胛骨随着她的动作一晃一晃的，像是一只随时会飞走的美丽蝴蝶。

Rey刚洗完身体准备关掉花洒擦身的，喝醉了后她人稍显迟钝，完全没注意到出现在身后的Kylo。等她反应过来时已经被Kylo从背后一把抱住，从花洒喷头里出来的热水把Kylo的头发也打湿了，水流顺着发丝一点点滴在了他的白色衬衫上，但他毫不在意这套价值不菲的套装第二天需要花多少钱去做干洗，他只在意眼前的这个女孩，她那么美，纯净的像天使般，让人不忍去亵渎，现在的Kylo只觉得自己和恶魔没什么区别，因为他现在想做的事就是破坏她的纯洁。

Rey感觉到Kylo炙热的呼吸喷在自己的后颈，他闻着自己刚洗完的头发。

“玫瑰香。”Kylo低沉的嗓音在氛围的渲染下更显性感。

“洗发水的功劳。”Rey指了指摆在一边的瓶瓶罐罐，她很喜欢这样的肌肤之亲，被抱着很舒服。

“嗯。”Kylo的声音像是从喉咙深处发出来的，带着点慵懒，“让人忍不住想好好闻闻。”说着捧起Rey的湿发亲了起来，才亲了两口就顺势咬到了她的脖颈处，用力吸了几口把Rey白皙的皮肤吸起来才松了口，Kylo成功地在她的身上留下了属于自己的印记。

Rey随着Kylo的动作咯咯笑了出来，因为胡子真的让人觉得痒痒的。

“什么那么好笑？”Kylo问，这个女孩好神奇，这时候还笑。

“胡子…痒…”Rey吸着气回答道。

“这样吗？”Kylo开始吻起了Rey的后背，细腻的肌肤让他忍不住用舌头舔了几下。

“嗯……”Rey忍不住呻吟了一下，当她感觉到Kylo在舔她的时候，她兴奋地都起鸡皮疙瘩了。

Kylo一边亲吻一边伸手把花洒给关了，瞬间浴室里只有Rey好听的呻吟声了。当Kylo蹲下身，看到Rey挺翘的双臀出现在他面前，他真的控制不住自己硬了。Kylo一手绕到Rey的小腹上轻轻摩挲，一手从双臀缝内滑进去，找到了那个入口已经有点湿润地蜜穴，食指绕着入口滑动拨开羞羞地嫩肉，然后慢慢伸了进去。

“啊哈…嗯……”Rey无力地趴在冰冷的瓷砖上，臀部忍不住翘起来，更靠近Kylo的脸，Kylo轻咬着她的双臀，手下的动作也快了起来，食指有节奏的在蜜穴内抽插。

Rey感受到了前所未有的快感，在酒精的作用下，她只想得到更多，她想要更粗的东西来填满自己的下身。

“Kylo…”Rey含糊不清地喊道。

“嗯？”

“我…我想要…下面想要…”她喘着气说。

“想要什么？”Kylo坏坏地问。他抽出自己的手指站了起来。

“啊…嗯…”Rey红着脸呻吟，她转过身，看到眼前Kylo的样子，自己的小腹忍不住抽抽了起来，欲望更强了，这个感官刺激实在是太大了，白色衬衫被淋湿后紧紧地贴在Kylo的肉体上，沟显出他结实的胸肌和腹肌，腰侧的人鱼线若隐若现，滑进了黑色的西裤中，让人想看更多。

Rey扑上去踮脚用力吻住了Kylo的嘴，手下急吼吼地去解Kylo的皮带，解开后直接往地上一甩，拉下裤子的拉链，想往下脱却发现怎么都脱不下来。

“放轻松。”Kylo松开Rey笑着说，没想到她居然那么急，“扣子还没解呢。”说完自己把裤子扣子解了开来，西装裤就那么直接滑下去掉在了地上。

“哦，我的天呐！”Rey惊叫了出来，她突然有点后悔了，Kylo黑色的三角裤刚刚好包裹住了他的性器，此刻他的欲望已经直直地挺立在那里，光用看就知道家伙不小，Rey不确定自己能不能完全容纳他。

“后悔已经来不及了。”Kylo蹲下身把三角裤也脱了，跳脱出来的欲望更加让人感到害怕。

Kylo抓住Rey的双手举过头，把她整个人抵在墙上，低下头啃咬她的双乳，挺拔的乳房刚洗过，湿淋淋地像是早晨待人采摘的果实。Kylo一手固定住Rey的双手，一手揉捏她左边的乳房，时不时揉搓樱桃色的乳头，右边的则用自己的嘴唇和舌头来伺候。

Rey和Kylo有着将近二十厘米的身高差，她现在动弹不得，被Kylo拨弄的很舒服，随着他的动作发出越来越大声的呻吟，双乳上的乳头也都涨大发硬。Rey整个人就差被Kylo直接吃掉了。

“你看我的家伙，它很需要你。”Kylo轻轻对Rey说着下流的话，然后用阴茎顶了顶她的下身。

“你，你平时在演出时也和女…演员…那么说话的嘛？”Kylo早已放下Rey的双手，此刻她整个人挂在Kylo脖子上，攻击着他的脖子和下巴。

“当然不，”Kylo用自己有力的臂膀托着Rey的双臀把她整个人提起来，“只对你这样。”

经过Kylo的努力，Rey的蜜穴早已一开一合等待着他的临幸，体液湿润了入口和整个甬道。Kylo对准入口慢慢推入，带着Rey体温的嫩肉紧紧包裹着他的阴茎，湿润又温暖。他再也忍不住了，开始疯狂抽插，每次插进去都用力到自己的囊袋都要一起进去般，每次出来都会带出一些体液，自己的，也有Rey的。

“呃…哦！我的天！Kylo你慢点！”太刺激了，Rey有点承受不住，G点被阴茎的顶端一再的摩擦到，快感越积越多。感觉快要到高潮的时候Kylo把她放了下来转了个身，Rey不得不背对着Kylo。

Kylo示意她弯下腰扶住瓷砖墙壁，Rey用了这个很羞耻的姿势对着他，她顾不得那么多，尽可能把双臀撅起来，露出自己蜜穴的入口。

这下更加方便了，Kylo把自己的阴茎插进去后，用力撞进去，慢慢拔出来，这是最为难受的。Rey的双乳随着身上人的节奏晃动着，Kylo伸手抓住了她的双乳，一边揉捏一边挺进。

“Kylo，快点…快点…”就差一点了，Rey有点心急。

Kylo听话的加快了速度，在巨根的有力摩擦下，Rey达到了高潮，她不禁开始收缩自己的甬道，整个人都兴奋的颤抖着。

Kylo把Rey提起来，再用力抽插了几下，也跟着一起达到了高潮。

整个浴室里充满着混合着Kylo身上木香和Rey身上的玫瑰香，让周围一切看起来色情又神圣。

那晚，Rey睡的很香，她不知道睡了多久，在迷迷糊糊中感觉有人在叫自己，努力想睁开眼可还是被混沌的大脑给打败了，叫自己的人后来就走了。

当她再次醒来，头痛欲裂的Rey发现自己旁边的床单有被人睡过的痕迹，这才想起自己和Kylo做爱了。床头柜上有一张纸条，是Kylo留给他的。

“亲爱的R.R：  
我先去上班了，以下是我的电话，记得打给我。  
爱你的 Kylo Ren”

Rey翻找出自己的手机把Kylo的手机号码存进了通讯录，并随手给他发送了一条短信。她伸了个懒腰，然后才发现自己是全裸的。

Rey艰难的爬起来从衣柜里翻出了新的内裤和背心穿上，准备去洗漱。

“你醒了？”Rose正在厨房做三明治早餐，听到Rey房间房门打开的声音，抬头看了一眼，“我做了早餐，你快点刷牙洗脸过来吃。”

“我去冲个凉马上过来。”Rey快速走进浴室。

她推开浴室的门，发现里面已经被打扫干净，不知道是Kylo还是Rose打扫的，希望是Kylo，不然就昨晚那个激烈程度，想想都让人脸红。

“呃…浴室是谁打扫的？我昨晚洗好澡忘记了。”Rey用干发巾抱住自己的头发，走了出来。

“当然是我！下不为例哦！”Rose把热好的牛奶倒进了Rey的马克杯里，“你们昨晚也玩的太疯了，我想洗个澡都没地方下脚，两个人的衣服脱的到处都是，啧啧。”

Rey脸部突然升温，变的像苹果一样红扑扑的，她接过Rose递过来的杯子，先喝了一口：“咳，我喝醉了嘛，有点没意识了。” 

“怎么样？是不是很爽？”Rose一脸八卦的表情，“看Kylo身材那么健壮，床上功夫一定很好吧！”

“别瞎说！”Rey轻轻撞了下她，“还不错啦，我能接受。”

“我就知道！”Rose咬了一口三明治，点了点头，“我说这个餐厅很有趣又神奇吧。你看，你这不就找到了男朋友吗？”

说着Kylo回复的短信就过来了：“今晚我有演出，你要过来看吗？”


	3. Chapter 3

Rey和Kylo就和许许多多生活在伦敦的情侣一样，他们一有空就一起约会。在Kylo不忙的日子里，他会带Rey去看电影、看各种有趣或是自己觉得很棒的展览，Rey如果在Ins上找到好吃的餐厅也会拉着Kylo去一一尝试，尽管有些餐厅真的是虚有其表，每次把Kylo弄的吞也不是，吐也不是，纠结的表情惹的Rey哈哈大笑。

但大多数时间Kylo很忙，在有演出的时候，他需要花上一整天的时间和同事排练，遇上了巡回演出人更是不在伦敦，需要去各地表演。如果有话剧开始招募演员，Kylo也要为面试做很长时间的准备。当他觉得累了，觉得遇到瓶颈了，Kylo都会约Rey出来，看着自己眼前的天使，阴雨总会烟消云散，他总是称Rey为自己的缪斯女神。

而没有Kylo陪伴在身边的日子，Rey总是花更多的时间在实验室，她会给Kylo发短消息说说今天的趣事，然后等着他有空回复自己。有时Kylo太忙一天没回，Rey就会打电话给他，确定自己的男朋友安好，为此Rose嘲笑她这是害怕Kylo被人拐走。

Rey当然害怕Kylo被人拐走，她的Kylo是那么优秀。不仅外貌帅气身材高大，也是个很棒的演员，Rey曾看过好几次他的演出，他在舞台上那么耀眼，想让人忽视都难，他的肢体动作、他脸上的微表情都让他完完全全变成了自己所扮演的那个角色。

她觉得自己从外貌到内在，从精神到肉体都和Kylo是100%契合。特别是肉体，Rey从来没想过自己居然会如此迷恋一个男人的身体，他们从Rey租住的公寓做到Kylo买的公寓里，从床上做到Kylo换过的新车里。最荒唐最羞耻的一次是在剧院后台，他们躲在高大的道具箱后，那次是因为两人很久没见面了，干柴烈火是用灭火器都扑不灭的，他们甚至都没脱身上的一件衣服，Rey直接跨坐在Kylo的腿上，Kylo掀开她的裙子，把她的内裤拨弄到一边直接插进去的。虽然演出结束后后台没什么人了，但是为了不让人发现，Rey全程都咬着Kylo的肩头以防自己喊出声。

就这样两个人一起从相识的春天开始，一路牵手走过了复活节，走过了Rey的暑期长假，走过了圣诞节和第二年的新年假期。情侣间总会吵架，但是他们很少会这样，每次Rey火气上来了，Kylo总是闷声不吭被她数落，等Rey气消了以后再用自己水汪汪的眼睛看她，这招屡试不爽，搞到后来，Rey一准备发作Kylo的狗狗眼就出现，然后Rey会被他一把抱住，她会再次闻到Kylo身上那份熟悉的木香。whatever，再也没有什么吵架了。

一切似乎都走上了正轨，Kylo在一次演出途中突然向台下的Rey求婚了。Rey不可置信地捂住自己的嘴，又惊又喜，在Kylo像个骑士一样单膝跪地举起了那一枚象征爱情的戒指时，Rey激动地流下了眼泪。当然，她最后答应了。

两个人请了几个关系甚好的亲友举办了个小型的订婚仪式，Rey决定和Kylo回美国办婚礼，到时候Rose会作为自己的亲人代表一起去。但是两个人还是会继续在伦敦自己的生活，Rey决定毕业后继续攻读硕士，而Kylo觉得话剧演员这个职业比较影响自己和未婚妻的生活，他决定转到幕后。

他们决定在圣诞节举办婚礼，两个人都沉浸在甜蜜幸福之中，他们约好九月去看婚纱礼服。然后再拍婚纱照。

可是，就在九月的某天，伦敦发生了一件大事，不仅打乱了他们原本的计划，甚至打破了这一切的美好。

今天是Kylo Ren今年演出的最后一场，他为了筹备和Rey的婚礼，把之后三个月的工作全推掉了。Rey在后台等待Kylo处理完以后两个人一起手挽手走出了剧场，叫了辆的士前往经常去的那家酒吧，他们要一起大肆庆祝！  
一走进之前订好的包厢，Rose和Finn已经到了，这次为了人多热闹，Rose还把系里的情歌王子Poe也叫来了，Poe则带着自己的男朋友Armitage一起过来，他简直是个派对动物，只要一有类似的活动总有他，但是Armitage却和他完全相反，他有些局促不安地坐在沙发上，听Rose说他好像是住在富人区的英国贵族，所以也许这是他第一次出席这种平民的活动。

等众人喝的有七八分醉意的时候也差不多了，Poe和Armitage继续留在舞池里大跳特跳，Rose第二天还有课就让Finn先送她回家了。而不擅长喝酒的Rey太高兴了导致喝过了，她开心的手舞足蹈，扯抱着Kylo的手臂似乎已经身在婚礼现场了。

Kylo无奈只好拖着她往自己家走，幸好酒吧离开并不远，两个人跌跌撞撞地走过了两个街区，回到了Kylo的公寓。

Rey来的匆忙，没带私人物品，Kylo把自己的睡衣套装分一半给她穿，自己只穿了睡裤，反正现在天还不冷，不至于着凉。洗完澡出来的Rey穿着Kylo宽大的睡衣，长度刚好能当睡裙，不知道是酒醒了还是继续发着酒疯，半夜十一点硬是要坐在沙发上看深夜节目，还从冰箱里翻出了一大桶冰激凌，吃了起来。

等Kylo洗好走到Rey身后，看到那么腐败的Rey，忍不住蹲在地上在她耳边说：“小心吃胖，我不要你了。”

“嗯？”Rey回头看了一眼，亲了下Kylo的脸颊，“才不会，我们都订婚了你敢不要我？”说着炫耀般的举了举戴着戒指的左手。

“你没喝醉吗？思路那么清晰？”Kylo说完撇了电视一眼笑得更开心了，“但是你现在看的可是付费成人频道呢。”

还没等Rey反应过来，Kylo就抢下她手中的冰激凌和勺子，把她打横抱起，往柔软的床上一扔，不管Rey的抵抗，手直接伸进了睡衣下摆摸了进去。

又是激情四射的一夜啊。

第二天在闹铃声中两个相拥而睡的人突然弹跳起来，今天一大早约了婚纱试装，本应是个惬意静谧的早晨突然变得鸡飞狗跳起来，当Kylo穿戴好拿着车钥匙冲出来，看到空空如也的停车位才想起来车子昨天去保养了，今天下午才能取车。

“看来我们得老老实实坐地铁了。”嘴里叼着面包片抓着背包跑出来的Rey看了看Kylo呆呆的背影，背好自己的包，把剩余的面包塞给他，示意走吧。

两个人坐上了District Line的地铁列车，正巧遇上了通勤早高峰，两个人不得不挤在两排座位中间的过道上，高大的Kylo抓着把手，无处可抓的Rey只好抓着Kylo的黑色夹克外套。列车窗外的阳光一闪一闪地照得Rey几乎睁不开眼。

地铁一摇一晃的开过了帕森格林站，在列车门关上之前的一霎那，有一包用白色塑料购物袋装着的一包不明物体被扔进了车厢，车厢内站着的人以为是谁没赶上列车先把行李扔上来了。但是当地铁开出车站没几分钟，那包物体毫无征兆地发出了爆炸声，爆炸碎片被点燃弹到车厢天花板上然后对着向反应过来往左右两边奔跑的人群砸去。

Kylo在听到爆炸声的一瞬间几乎是本能地把Rey扑倒在一侧的座位上，用自己的身体护着她，生怕她被慌张逃窜的人群踩到。有人在情急之下按了列车紧急制动装置并拍下了火警报警器。整辆地铁慢慢停了下来，原本亮着的车厢灯也全灭，警报声、尖叫声、哭喊声混在了一起，不知道有多少人受伤，不知道爆炸有多严重，所有的人都想逃离这辆死亡列车。

几分钟前，就在Kylo刚刚所站的地方，被炸弹袭击了，把自己一把推到一边的Kylo最好的战友Dane下士被炸的粉碎，肉块和泥土四溅，士兵的头盔粘连着一块头骨和脑组织掉在了Kylo的面前，这直接导致了他的奔溃。Kylo怒吼着奔出去在四散的尸块里找到了Dane的铭牌项链。他发疯般地对着伊拉克政府军扫射，完全不顾自己的死活，最终Kylo是被其他几个士兵绑着拖回到军用皮卡上的。Dane还有几个月就可以退役了，在不打仗的时候，他总是拉着Kylo念叨着自己漂亮的妻子和才两岁大的女儿，女儿长得很像他，眼睛是纯净的蓝色。在摇晃的厉害的卡车上，坐着或躺着几个伤员，平时欢声笑语的车里这回没了声音，每个人都静静地，都在思念着自己的家人和好友，Kylo摩挲着Dane的铭牌，把上面的泥土擦干净，如果不是因为自己，也许他不用死，如果当时自己能够更警觉，如果当时自己…可是世界上哪有那么多如果。

“Kylo！Kylo！”Rey呼唤着自己的未婚夫。可是对方并没有给她任何回应，Kylo只是维持护着自己时的动作坐在椅子上，浑身冒着冷汗，周遭嘈杂的环境一点都没能让他惊醒。Kylo沉浸在自己给自己编织的牢笼里，越陷越深，他的眼中已没有了光彩。

Rey吓得慌了神，她不知道Kylo在保护自己的时候是不是受了很重的伤，就怕他受的是肉眼所看不见的内伤。正当她急的团团转时，背着应急救援包的医护人员在消防人员暂时处置了爆炸装置后一一跑进了车厢查看伤者情况。Kylo力气非常大，他似乎在与什么进行着抗争，在警察的帮助下，几个男性救护人员才勉强把他从地铁列车上架了下来，Rey跟着他们一起坐上了往最近医院飞驰的救护车。  
因为Kylo的反应看起来很不好，急诊医生优先给他做了全身的检查。

“Kylo Ren的家属是哪一位？”医生走到家属等待区呼唤着。

“医生！这里！我是Kylo Ren的未婚妻。”坐在走廊长凳上的Rey马上站了起来伸手示意。

“你跟我过来。”医生带着她走到僻静的角落里，“我们刚刚给他注射了镇静剂，他刚睡着了。”

“那他哪里受伤了？”Rey焦急地询问。

“他身体上并没有受伤。”医生想尽可能简短易懂地为这位姑娘解释，他还有很多急诊病人要处理，“但是我们查看他以往的医疗记录，发现他曾经在伊拉克服役，按照以往的经验，我们相信这次的爆炸引起了他的创伤后应激障碍，也就是PTSD，他在伊拉克一定经历了常人无法想象的压力。我的建议是，尽快进行心理治疗，PTSD通过心理治疗是可以根治的。”

“好的，谢谢医生。”


	4. Chapter 4

因为帕森格林地铁站爆炸案而送来的伤员有点多，已经没有急诊病房排给Kylo这样轻微伤的病人了，他是躺在过道里的，Rey坐在一边陪着他。Kylo现在的情况已经不适合进行正常的活动了，Rey不得不含着泪打电话一一取消了原定的礼服试穿和圣诞节前夕飞往美国的机票。她看了看手机发现已经快到中午了，担心Kylo会醒来想吃点东西，Rey起身去医院外的快餐店买点吃的。

等她回到过道却发现病床上空空如也。

“护士！刚刚那张病床上的病人呢？”Rey冲到护士台，指着那张病床问。

“哦。Kylo Ren是吧？他刚刚起来自己走了，他有签字。”护士把记录翻给Rey看。

Rey抱着三明治奔跑到医院门口，焦急的张望，可哪里还有Kylo的影子。

Rey把纸袋子夹在手臂下，从包里找出自己的手机，拨打了Kylo的电话，拨号音响了很久，久到她以为Kylo不会接了。

“……”电话接通了，但是听筒里只传来轻微的呼吸声。

“Kylo？你能听到我说话吗？”Rey周围的环境很吵杂，不时有救护车鸣笛而过，“你去哪里了？”

“家里。”Kylo的声音听起来很疲惫。

“那我来找……”Rey边打电话边向Kylo家的方向走。

“不用了。”Kylo打断了她的话，“我想一个人静静。”

Rey没想到自己会被拒绝，Kylo应该是最需要有人陪伴在身边的时候，她顿了顿，说：“好吧。任何有需要我的时……”还没等她说完，Kylo就挂断了。

她想再打个电话提醒他PTSD需要去看心理医生，语音却提示对方已关机。Rey觉得过不了多久Kylo一定会联系她，到时候再说也来得及。可是她这一等，足足等了三天。

再次见到Kylo的时候是在Rey放学后，她正和一起上完课的Poe走出教学楼，倚在自己车边上的Kylo戴着墨镜，一眼就看到了抱着书走得飞快的Rey，她边走边和Poe说着什么，也许是Poe讲了个笑话，她突然笑了起来，笑得那么好看，对其他男人的笑容，Kylo不禁紧紧握住了自己的拳头。

“Kylo！”当Rey走到校门口的时候惊喜地发现失联好几天的Kylo居然在等她下课。她开心地奔过去。

“这是你新找的男友吗？”Kylo突然对自己心爱的女孩开启了嘲讽。

“你在说什么？”Rey震惊地望着Kylo，像是在看一个陌生人，“这是Poe啊，上次在酒吧你见过的，而且他有男朋友的，你还记得吗？”

“说不定人家是双性恋看上你了呢？也许人家的男朋友没有满足他呢？”曾经那个优雅绅士的Kylo似乎不见了。

“这位先生，不管你和Rey有什么过节，你刚刚说的话已经伤害了三个人了，希望你注意自己的言行。”Poe觉得Kylo很不对劲，不想和他有过多的冲突。

“我不注意又怎样？”说着，Kylo把自己的墨镜往车里一扔，直接冲上去对着Poe就是一拳。

“STOP！”Rey从未如此愤怒过，她见Kylo动手了立马上去企图拉住他，却被Kylo一把推开。

Poe被揍了一拳后觉得嘴里有铁锈味，他朝地上吐了口口水，口水中混着血丝，Kylo这一拳够用力，直接打破了他的口腔黏膜。Poe本就是个易冲动的人，也只是和Hux交往后才改正了自己的坏脾气，但这并不代表自己被人打了还能笑着伸出另一半的脸。他把书包往地上重重的一扔，弯低身形把Kylo撞回他的车子上，然后用膝盖不断地打击他的腹部。Kylo想直接把Poe掀翻，但是Poe的下盘太稳了，犹如千斤，他试了几次都没成功，反倒被Poe揍的肠子像绞在一起般的疼痛。

“够了！你们够了！”Rey踉踉跄跄地站起身怒吼道。

刚放学的其他学生听到打架声纷纷赶了过来，几个人合力把扭打在一起的两个人分的远远的。

Poe的嘴角和眼睛都被打的肿了起来，而Kylo也没捞到什么便宜，他捂着自己的腹部不停的咳嗽。

“你跟我走！”Rey拉开副驾驶那边的门把Kylo硬塞进去，而自己则坐在了驾驶座上，发动了汽车的引擎。

Rey把车开到Kylo家楼下的停车位停好，一声不吭地熄了引擎，把车锁好，Kylo捂着肚子和她一起上了楼。进了屋子，Rey让他在沙发上坐好，拿出了医药箱里冰敷的袋子，撩起了Kylo身上的白色Ｔ恤，把冰敷袋按在了淤青上。Kylo疼的厉害，但他就是不吱声，只皱了皱眉头。

“为什么要这么做？”Rey小心翼翼地查看Kylo还有没有其他伤口。

“整整三天你都没联系我，你还问我？”Kylo显得很暴躁，把Rey的手拍打走。

“Kylo Ren你这是在无理取闹！”今天真是疯了，怎么做怎么不对，Rey站了起来，“是你自己让我不要联系你的！”

“我说不要联系你就真的不关心了？我不在的日子，我看你生活的很好啊！甚至更好！”激动的Kylo甚至忘了身上的痛楚。

“你怎么知道我没联系你，手机关机的可不是我！”Rey把冰敷袋扔回了医药箱，这里已经呆不下去了，她只想快点离开。

“你想走吗？”见Rey转身离开，Kylo一把抓住她的手腕，“你又要找你那位双性恋朋友了是吗？”他几乎不可控制自己的情绪，负面的部分被无限放大。

“Poe他不是……”Rey刚想回头解释，却被Kylo粗暴地吻住了，与其说是吻，不如说是啃咬，他力气大的似乎想要把Rey的嘴唇咬下一块肉般。

“你放开我！”她用力挣扎着，直到把对方的嘴唇咬碎了，Kylo才吃痛松开，两个人嘴里都充斥着血腥味。Rey捂着嘴瞪着Kylo，眼里除了震惊还有失望，她对眼前的这个男人充满了失望。

Rey的眼神刺激到了Kylo，他简直像头发狂了的野兽般把Rey像背麻袋一样扛起来扔在了床上。Rey使出了浑身的解数都无法逃脱他的控制，男女身形和力量上的差异直接导致了Rey将会是被伤害的那方。

Kylo几乎是把Rey的内衣撕扯下来的，没有任何前戏和安抚，他不顾Rey的挣扎，牢牢挟制住她的两条双腿，直接一口气插了进去，强制的性爱何来快感可言。

“Kylo Ren你个混蛋！！！！”Rey红着眼用力咬着自己的嘴唇才勉强让自己没有惨叫出声。

没有体液润滑的的甬道干涩无比，让Kylo也感受到了痛苦，但他毫不在意，用力的抽插起来，渐渐地，他感受到了来自Rey身体里的湿润，低头一看，是Rey的阴道撕裂出血了。

“呃！！！！啊！！！！Kylo你去死！！！啊啊啊啊！”Rey终于没忍住叫了出来，真的太痛了，不仅仅是下身痛，心里更痛。她用尽自己的力气抓咬着Kylo，想让他放开自己，可这些并不管用，他就跟换了个人似的，一点都不怜惜自己的未婚妻。

痛苦的性交让Rey觉得时间过得无比漫长，待Kylo直接射在她的身体里后，精液混着血丝流在了床单上。

“我们完了。”Rey撑着最后一口气说道。

看着床单上的罪证，看着满脸绝望地Rey，Kylo似乎清醒了几分，但是深深地自我厌恶又让他暴躁起来，他把床单往Rey身上一卷，踢了她一脚，只说了一句话：“滚。”

Rey一瘸一拐地回到了自己租住的公寓，当打开门时，Rose正在用笔记本电脑查找着什么资料，听到开门声就知道是Rey回来了，说：“Rey，你终于回来了，我帮你查了那个PTSD的症状，有情感上的疏离，易怒，甚至有暴力倾向。我觉得Kylo不和你联系可能是因为情……”Rose说到一半抬头看了Rey一眼，吓了一跳，“Rey，你怎么了？怎么这个样子？”

此时的Rey脸上都是泪痕，头发也很乱，嘴角挂着血迹，看起来整个人一碰就会碎。

“我被Kylo Ren强奸了。”Rey淡淡地说，像是在说别人的事一样。

Rose赶紧把鼠标扔在一边，冲上去给她一个拥抱：“没事了，没事了，你现在回家了，不要担心。你身体上还好吗？嗯？”Rose捧着Rey的脸，想看清她是不是还受了其他的伤。

“阴道可能撕裂了，走路的时候像火烧一样疼。”Rey紧紧抱住Rose，闷着头，轻轻地哭，“为什么会变成这样，为什么？”

“一切都过去了，Rey，一切都会慢慢好起来的。”Rose轻抚她的背，试图安慰她，“如果你需要做什么的话尽管和我说，比如报警之类的。”

“我现在什么都不想做，我只想休息。”Rey松开了Rose，慢慢向自己的卧室走去，“砰”的一声关上门。紧接着里面传来了嚎啕大哭的声音，听起来是那么让人心碎。

Rose觉得这事不好办，连忙打电话给Finn，让他去Kylo那边看一下，并且和他提了Kylo患有PTSD的事，让他小心处理。

当Finn赶到Kylo公寓的时候，门是虚掩着的，他打开门一脚踏进去就踩到了玻璃杯的碎渣，Finn小心翼翼地往里走，这一路从玄关到客厅再到卧室，能碎的物品都被扔碎了，不能碎的家具都被翻倒在了地上，仿佛刚刚经历过大地震。Finn走到卧室时就看到Kylo抓着一条床单在喃喃自语：“她说我们完了，我还让她滚。”

“我居然这样伤害了她，她说我们完了。一切都回不去了。”

“我让他那么伤心，我还让她滚。”

“Kylo Ren！”Finn在他面前蹲下，双手抓着他的肩膀喊他，“你醒醒！”

Kylo抬头看了一眼Finn，问：“你怎么来了？”

“Oh！Thanks God！”Finn松了口气，“是Rose叫我来看看你的，不管你想不想听，我都要和你说明现在的情况！我希望你能振作起来！”他深吸了一口气，“你是不是从地铁爆炸案开始变成这样的？我是指暴力之类的。”  
Kylo点了点头，自从那天开始后自己就无法控制自己的脾气，他看到Rey和别的男生站在一起时会觉得自己是最无能的人，越想挽回她就越想表现自己，暴力，似乎成了唯一能表达自己感情的方式。

“那天的急诊医生告诉Rey是爆炸引发了你关于战争不好的回忆，那变成了一个点，一个让你突发应激障碍的点。你是不是都不知道自己因为什么会变成这样？”Finn把Kylo从地上扶起来，让他坐在椅子上。

“我不知道这些，听Rey说她有一直联系我，但是我都拒绝了她，再见面就变成了这样。”应激障碍症Kylo是知道的，在伊拉克时就有军队里的人被诊断出PTSD，他们有的直接在美军基地里自杀了，退役后自杀的士兵比例也很高，更多的是对家人斥之暴力。他完全没想到自己也变成了其中的一员。

“这是可以治愈的，只要去看心理医生。”Finn给了他一个自信的眼神，“你觉得对不起Rey，请你尽快康复，向她本人道歉，承担起应有的责任，好吗？”

Kylo听完Finn的一番说辞，跳开爆炸案，想到和Rey第一次的见面，第一次的交心，想到她的笑和乐观，自己曾经发誓要守护一辈子的东西，这些突然像黑暗心灵中突然出现的太阳一样，照亮了他的道路，他的内心不断地告诉自己他不想失去这一切，不想失去Rey，不想失去这束阳光。Kylo仿佛下定了决心，向Finn伸出了手臂，Finn心领神会地也伸出手臂，两个男人的胳膊碰撞在一起，握紧了双手。

这是一个开始的信号，尽管这开始带着伤痛背负着罪责。


	5. Chapter 5

自幼父母双亡的Rey比一般女孩更坚强，她能更快的从迷雾中走出来找到自己要的东西。她知道之前Kylo的所作所为并不是本人的意愿，但是Rey并不决定原谅他，起码不是现在。身体上的伤可以好的很快，但是心理上受的伤需要时间来治愈。经过将近半个月的调整和适应，Rey终于恢复了正常的作息，她准时上下课、准时在实验室报到，但是课后的娱乐活动少了，她选择更少的交际，花更多的时间在专业领域上。

而Rose则像个播报员一样每隔几天都会在一边旁敲侧击，告诉Rey一些关于Kylo的近况，比如他已经接受了第七次的心理治疗，医生说他开始慢慢有了进步；比如他参加了某个义工组织，专门为军队进行一些话剧表演等等，似乎Kylo就一直在身边一样。Rey试图慢慢忘了他，但现在看来几乎是不可能的，她总不能把自己的室友丢出门外啊。

其实在Rey看不到的地方，Kylo一直在。她放学的时候偷偷在车里目送她一路从学校教学楼走到巴士站点等车，看着她上了巴士后才离开。下雨天的时候Rey经常忘带伞，看了两次后Kylo就习惯在车上放把长柄伞，遇上雨天就让人帮忙把伞放在Rey的储物柜门口。

他看着Rey换上了外套，看着她穿起了绒线衣，看着她戴起了围巾和手套。树叶也渐渐泛黄掉落，天气从原来的下雨变成了下雪，校园里也开始了圣诞节的装扮。

时间过得可真快，距离帕森格林地铁爆炸案已经过去三个月了。当Kylo在自己的心理医生会客室里听到他说自己可以不用再来看他的门诊时，他露出了久违的笑容，内心的喜悦全表现在自己的脸上。

“走！我们去找Rey吧！”站在门外等待的Finn看到Kylo是笑着关上门的，就知道他已经恢复了原来的那个Kylo Ren。

听到Finn的提议，Kylo摇了摇头，现在问题不在于他想不想去见Rey，而是Rey愿不愿意见他。他曾经给予了对方那么大的伤害，如果Rey说我一辈子都不想见你，他都能理解。

“总该道个歉。”Finn推开了诊所的大门，“算是对过去的一种了结。”

“如果她都不愿意见我……”也许自己的出现都会伤害到她。

“到时候你坐在车里，我先和Rey打招呼，说明来意，如果她真的不愿意，那我们再离开也不晚。”

Finn把车停在学校大门的街对面，两个人一起等着Rey放学。看到那熟悉的身影出现在视线里，Finn先下了车，向她走去。Rey看到Finn停了下来，Finn背对着自己和她说了几句话，Rey听到他提到Kylo明显顿了一下，然后伸头往Finn背后看去，Kylo很确定她看到了自己，看了几秒，才对着他点了点头。

Kylo几乎是迫不及待地奔跑到她面前的，站定了以后，之前想好的话语却都消失不见了，自己的大脑一片空白，他张了半天嘴，最后只挤出了一句问候：“你好，Rey。”

“你好。”Rey礼貌性地回答。

“我…我…”Kylo努力回想着那些话，“我为我之前，嗯，做的那些事感到抱歉，那些都是我的错，希望你能原谅我。我…我…”想说那句“Give me a chance again，please！”，但似乎被卡在喉咙里，他害怕，他害怕自己被拒绝，他怕看到Rey明亮的双眼中透出厌恶的感觉。罪恶感让他寸步难行，再一次的机会，对Kylo来说几乎是一种奢求。

“我原谅你了。”Rey其实能看出Kylo眼中的情感，之前她真的太了解他了，她知道眼前这个高大到看起来无所不能的男人在犹豫不决，在害怕。这是她第一次看到他有这种情绪。几乎是在一瞬间，Rey就释然了，她明白了自己仍旧是Kylo心中最珍惜的那个人。

Kylo这位王子打败了自己内心的恶魔，正骑着宝马向自己的城堡飞驰而来，现在自己到底要不要为他打开城门？Rey自己也在犹豫。

“圣诞节我约了Rose去冰岛玩，回来会给你们带礼物的。提前祝你们圣诞节快乐。”说完，Rey越过满脸失望的Kylo和Finn，走了。

望着Rey的背影Finn耸了耸肩：“她原谅你了。起码是个好的信号。”

“也许我们要错过一辈子了。”Kylo的手在自己的外套口袋里抚摸着那枚上次被Rey扔还回来的订婚戒指。

平安夜，晚上八点。

这个时候Rey乘坐的航班应该已经从希思罗机场起飞了，这次注定是个孤独的圣诞节。

Kylo为自己倒了杯咖啡，走到落地窗前看着街道的雪景，今年伦敦的雪下的很大，再加上过节的关系，街上几乎没什么人，那个站在街边转角处的人居然是独自一人，真是奇怪，在等人吗？Kylo因为奇怪就多看了几眼，这一看差点手抖把咖啡倒在自己的拖鞋上，平安夜一个人站在大雪纷飞自家楼下的不是别人就是Rey！自己心爱的女孩！

Kylo飞速穿上大衣，换了鞋，随手抽了把伞冲到了楼下。

“这位女士，你介意去我家过平安夜吗？”Kylo举着伞走到Rey的身边，为她挡去了风雪。

Rey抬头看了看那把万年不变的黑色长柄伞，再看了看穿着黑色毛呢长大衣的Kylo，这回真的像个王子一样出现了。

“你回来了！”Rey扑进他的怀里，绒线衫上都是喷在衬衫上香水的味道，木香和雪天也意外地搭。

“是的，我回来了。”Kylo为她弹去绒线帽上还未来得及融化的雪花，“你站了多久了？”

“不久吧。”Rey调皮的把自己冻僵的右手塞进了Kylo的大衣口袋里，Kylo用自己手部的温度温暖了她，还有她的心。

“还说不久，积雪都没到你鞋面上了。”

“嘿嘿……”Rey吐了吐舌头，被拆穿了呢。

“想喝咖啡还是热牛奶？”

“当然是咖啡啦！喝了牛奶就想睡了，今天还要跨夜呢！”

“Rey，你还愿意嫁给我吗？”

“嗯…让我考虑下再回答你。”

“好吧…”

“收回你的狗狗眼！”

“OK……”


End file.
